It's Now or Never
by Akasha617
Summary: Faced with a big decision, Steph gets nervous. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun with them!

It's Now or Never

"It doesn't fit! Oh my God, I knew it wouldn't fit, I'm too fat!!"

"You're not fat. Try to relax so I can zip you up here."

"Don't bother. You're gonna break a nail and nothing will happen. I'm a fat cow. I don't know what I was thinking when I bought this."

"You were thinking you looked hot and every man who sees you is gonna drool."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"OK, I was. Am I gonna go straight to Hell for that?"

"Of course not. There's nothing wrong with giving the guys a look at what they can't have."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too."

"Now hold still and suck in your belly for me, we can do this."

"Don't…"

"If you're gonna tell me not to bother one more time, I'm gonna slap you!"

"That would ruin my make-up."

"Exactly, so shut up!"

"Maybe it's a sign."

"Maybe what is a sign?"

"Maybe the dress doesn't fit because I'm not supposed to do this."

"You don't believe in signs."

"But you do. Is it a sign?"

"No more than seeing a black cat cross your path."

"You're not helping. Stop grinning!"

"Sorry. Didn't know you were serious. The dress being tight is a sign you shouldn't have eaten the entire half-dozen doughnuts, that's all."

"I was nervous!"

"Of course you were. So don't bitch about it now. Besides, the dress fits, hold your breath."

"Ouch!"

"I haven't even started yet!"

"Well, it was a warning not to hurt me!" "I saw that eye roll!"

"You know, I get that you're nervous and all, but you're actually not the first woman ever to get married."

"Easy for you to say."

"Why don't you quit bitching about the dress and say what's really on your mind?"

"What would that be?"

"You're terrified that you're gonna go out there and promise a man you're gonna love him and honor him for as long as you both shall live. _That's _the scary part!"

"Gee, thanks, now I feel better."

"No, the spending the rest of your life with him isn't scary. The thought of it is scary because forever is a long time." "Stop biting your lip, you're gonna have to re-apply lipstick."

"Mare?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"Do you feel like you're doing the right thing?"  
"I love him."

"I know."

"He loves me."

"I know that, too."

"Is that enough?"  
"No."

"What?? If you're trying to calm me down, it's not working."

"Sorry, but love alone is not enough. It's a good start. But it's like saying good sex is all you need. Sure, sex is important. But it's just one of the pieces that complete the puzzle of a good marriage."

"That's deep."

"Joke all you want. I love my husband. But he's also my best male friend, my shoulder to cry on, my lover, my supporter, the one who takes care of our kids when I can't, he's my date for every occasion, he loves my parents and they love him. He would help me with whatever I need or die trying. And knowing this makes me happy every day."

"Wow."

"Yeah. How's that for deep?"

"That's deep, but it's also beautiful."

"So, how do you feel about the man probably already waiting for you at the altar?"

"I definitely love him, but I'm also madly in love with him. He's a fantastic lover, he takes care of anything I ask him to when he can and he has helped me more times than I can remember."

"And you're still not sure?"

"When were you sure about Lenny? Was it one of those love at first sight things?"

"No, honey, but it was definitely lust at first sight. It just grew from there to everything I just told you."

"What about when you got married, was that already there?"  
"That's why I married him. What? What's that look for?"

"What if he's all that for me and I'm not that for him. He could have his pick, look at him. I'm sure he could find a woman that is much easier to live with in a heartbeat."

"Hold still, I almost have it…"

"Don't change the subject!"

"The dress _was_ the subject! If he wanted any of the women you claim he could so easily have, why doesn't he just go out and get one of them? Huh? Easy. Because he wants you."

"Ow!"

"Sorry, got a hair caught in the zipper, but it's all the way up. Can you breathe?"

"I don't know. I might stop breathing when I walk through that door."

"Don't faint. It's not pretty. Hold on tight to your dad, he'll get you there safely."

"I'm not sure he wants me to do this."

"He wants you to do what you think is right. So the question is, do_ you _want to do it?"

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"That doesn't answer my question. Maybe you liked the ring. Maybe you were drunk. There are all kinds of reasons to accept a proposal."

"Yes, it's what I want. I said yes because I wanted to."

"So when did you decide?"

"Decide what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. Probably half the Burg knew you were between two men."

"I knew before he proposed, if that's what you're asking."

"But now you don't know anymore? Don't touch your face, you'll smudge everything! We don't have time to start over!"

"Sorry. Yes, I know. No…oh, I don't know if I know!"

"Whatever you decide, don't think about everyone out there waiting for you or any other guilt trip. Try to make this one about you. If you want this, get up now and I'll call your dad. If you don't, I'll call Lenny to bring the car around. By the time they'll notice, we can be in Atlantic City."

"You would do that for me?"  
"Do you have to ask?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"By wearing this dress? Definitely. By getting married? I can't know. Only you can. But I think you've given yourself enough time to think it over."

"Mostly I procrastinated thinking about it."

"That's nerves, that's not indecision."

"Where's the difference?" "Stop rolling your eyes, they're gonna get stuck that way!"

"Enough talk. Do you want to do this, yes or no?"

"Yes…I think."

"Steph!"

"Yes! Yes, I do want to do this!"

"You're sure?"

"Sort of."

"I'll accept that for now. Trust me, it may not feel like it, but you're not unsure about the being married part, you're freaking out about the getting married part."

"Ungh. Like Albert."

"Yes, only not as pathetic."

"Gee, you should become a pep talker, Mare. You're really good at boosting morale."

"Shut up. Here, hold your bouquet."

"They're my favorite flowers. He picked them without telling me."

"You see? He doesn't have any doubts."

"You're right. I can do this. Call Dad."

"OK, under one condition."

"What?"

"I want all the details of your wedding night tomorrow!"  
"You're kidding!"  
"No. I've fantazised about sex with Morelli since sixth grade. I need to know if he lives up to it."

"I'll think about it. Get my dad before I hyperventilate."

"You're gonna make a great Mrs Morelli!"

A/N: I hoped you liked Had to get some fluff off my chest…


End file.
